callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odyseusz
Odyseusz – dziewiąta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Żołnierz JSOC - David Mason przesłuchuje Menendeza na pokładzie USS Obama. W pewnym momencie dostaje informację od Briggsa o samolocie pasażerskim lecącym w stronę statku. Chwilę później dostajemy informację o dronach lecących w stronę lotniskowca i o utraconym obrazie z sali przesłuchań. Briggs każe Masonowi zabezpieczyć Menendeza i dotrzeć na mostek, gdzie mają się spotkać. Przed wyjściem każe Salazarowi zabić Menendeza, jeśli ten się ruszy. Mimo to po otwarciu drzwi i śmierci jednego z żołnierzy, okazuje się, że Menendez trzyma Salazara i grozi, że go zastrzeli, jeśli Mason nie założy kajdanek. Po założeniu ich, Raul każe mu się obrócić i ogłusza go. Po ocknięciu się, Salazar informuje Davida, że Menendez uciekł, a chwilę później Harper (jeśli przeżył) poinformuje nas o najemnikach w kamuflażu lądujących na okręcie. Mason po zebraniu broni ze zbrojowni rozpoczyna walkę z najemnikami w celu odzyskania kontroli nad okrętem. Jednocześnie Harper (jeśli przeżył) poinformuje nas o tym, że przeciwnicy przejęli kontrolę nad działkami na okręcie. Po przebiciu się przez liczne oddziały wrogów, Mason dociera do komputera, jednak nie udaje mu się przejąć kontroli nad okrętem. Eliminując kolejnych wrogów, dociera on do pokoju, w którym widać obraz z kamer. Wtedy przejmujemy kontrolę nad Menendezem i podążamy za DeFalco (jeśli przeżył) lub za losowym żołnierzem. Po schwytaniu Briggsa, Menendez wchodzi do pokoju i każe się wszystkim odsunąć. Wtedy w zależności podjętych w poprzednich misjach decyzji, może się wydarzyć aż 6 scenariuszy w zależności od tego, kto znajduje się na mostku: DeFalco, Karma i Farid= DeFalco podejdzie do Karmy i ją uderzy, lecz po chwili zostanie zastrzelony przez Farida, który z kolei ginie zabity przez Salazara. |-| DeFalco i Karma= DeFalco podejdzie do Karmy od tyłu, po czym poderżnie jej gardło i położy ciało na ziemi. |-| DeFalco i Farid= DeFalco zacznie iść w stronę Farida, a ten wyciągnie pistolet i strzeli do DeFalco. Z kolei ranny DeFalco odda strzał w stronę Farida, w wyniku czego obaj giną. |-| Karma i Farid= Salazar wyceluje w Karmę, po czym do niej strzeli, jednak Farid uratuje ją własnym ciałem. Po chwili Chloe rzuci się na Salazara, jednak ten tym razem tylko ją uderzy. |-| Karma= Salazar podejdzie do Karmy i ją zastrzeli. |-| DeFalco= Po zastrzeleniu dwóch żołnierzy nie stanie się nic. Salazar, wraz z DeFalco, stanie przy Briggsie. Po wydarzeniach na mostku, gracz dostaje też wybór oszczędzenia bądź zabicia Briggsa. Jeśli Briggs przeżyje to aktywuje systemy obronne USS Obama, jeśli nie, to Obama pozostanie bez osłony do czasu przybycia (lub nie) chińskich dronów. Ponownie przejmujemy kontrolę nad Masonem, który dociera na mostek i widzi uszkodzenia w systemie, jakich dokonał Menendez. Jeśli Karma przeżyła, to powie, że musi on mieć źródło sygnału, jeśli nie, to David sam powie, że trzeba je znaleźć. Następnie, jeśli admirał przeżył, powie Masonowi, by uważał na siebie. Cokolwiek zdołało zepsuć Salazara, może dopaść i Masona. Na koniec Briggs będzie życzył Masonowi powodzenia. Jeśli Briggs został zastrzelony, to Mason w tym momencie dowie się o jego śmierci. Z kolei jeśli Harper przeżył, to nie będzie mógł uwierzyć w zdradę Salazara i razem z Davidem pobiegnie na dolny pokład. Tam David i Haper (jeśli przeżył) spotykają pojmanego Salazara. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nim, w której mówi, że jutro "wszyscy wygramy", jeśli Harper przeżyje, to powie "Nie ty.", po czym go zastrzeli. Jeśli Harper nie żyje, to Salazar zostanie pojmany. Wtedy David razem z Harperem (jeśli przeżył), kontynuują walkę na lotniskowcu, aż docierają do VTOLa, którego pilotem jest Crosby. Chwilę po wejściu do niego, Crosby zostanie postrzelony w ramię przez najemnika, który zostanie wypchnięty przez Harpera lub przez Masona. Zależnie od podjętych wcześniej decyzji...: Briggs przeżył= Admirał Briggs przeżył i ponownie uruchomił systemy obronne USS Obamy. |-| Briggs zginął= Admirał Briggs zginął, zanim zdążył ponownie uruchomić systemy obronne USS Obamy. Ukończono misje Grupy Uderzeniowej= Doszło do sojuszu USA z Chinami, a KSO wysłało setki dronów do obrony USS Obama. |-| Nie ukończono misji Grupy Uderzeniowej= Doszło do sojuszu Chin z Rosją, a KSO odmówiło wysłania jakichkolwiek dronów, aby ochronić Obamę. Które z warunków zostały spełnione? Oba= Systemy obronne Obamy wytrzymały do czasu przybycia posiłków KSO - Obama został ocalony! |-| Żadne= Bezbronny USS Obama został zniszczony atakiem Menendeza. |-| Briggs przeżył= Systemy obronne Obamy nie wystarczyły do odparcia ataku Menendeza - Obama zatonął! |-| Sojusz KSO z USA= Posiłki KSO w postaci dronów przybyły, ale bezbronny USS Obama był już zniszczony. ...mogą wydarzyć się 4 scenariusze: Karma i załoga USS Obamy przeżyli atak Menendeza!= Okręt ocalał, a Karma przeżyła konfrontację na mostku. |-| Karma została zabita i nie mogła zanalizować wirusa na bazie Celerium= Okręt ocalał, ale Karma nie przeżyła konfrontacji na mostku. |-| Załoga USS Obamy przeżyła atak Menendeza!= Okręt ocalał. To zdanie pojawi się dodatkowo, jeśli Karma nie przeżyła konfrontacji na mostku lub wtedy, jeśli w ogóle jej nie było na pokładzie. |-| Załoga USS Obamy nie przeżyła, kiedy krążownik został zniszczony= Okręt zatopiony. Wszyscy (włącznie z Karmą, jeśli ta była na pokładzie) zginęli. Postacie * David Mason (grywalny) * Raul Menendez (grywalny) * Mike Harper (Żywy/nie pojawiający się) (zależne od gracza) * Javier Salazar (KIA/POW) (zależne od gracza) * Crosby (WIA) * Tommy Briggs (KIA/WIA) (zależne od gracza) * David Petraeus (cutscenka) * Chloe "Karma" Lynch (Żywa/KIA/nie pojawiająca się) (zależne od gracza) * Farid (KIA/nie pojawiający się) (zależne od gracza) * DeFalco (Żywy/KIA/nie pojawiający się) (zależne od gracza) Wyzwania *Odszukaj prezent w pokoju Masona. *Obezwładnij przeciwników (x20),używając kastetu bojowego. *Osłaniaj oddział SEAL, szturmujący pokład startowy, używając karabinu snajperskiego. *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x10), używając wieżyczki systemu bezpieczeństwa. *Zniszcz wyłączone wieżyczki systemu bezpieczeństwa (x3). *Wyeliminuj przeciwników (x8) znajdujących się w powietrzu, zanim wylądują. *Użyj jednostki CLAW, żeby wyeliminować wrogów (x5). *Dotrzyj do punktu ewakuacji w ciągu 90 sekund. *Zbierz dane wywiadowcze (x3). *100% przeżywalności. Bronie Osiągnięcia Pojedynek|Pojedynek pomiędzy przeciwnikami.|Brązowe|15}} Ciekawostki *Kiedy dostaniemy wybór czy zabić Brigssa czy nie, nie zrobimy nic, Briggs nas zaatakuje a Salazar go ogłuszy. Nie ma w tym żadnej różnicy, jak w wyborze "postrzelić w nogę", Salazar tylko nie dziękuje Menendezowi za oszczędzenie admirała, a sam Briggs ma taką samą animacje. *Istnieje glitch, dzięki któremu Harper i Farid mogą pojawić się w tej misji razem. Aby go wykonać należy skończyć kampanię, ocalając Harpera, a potem zmienić przebieg zabijając Harpera w misji "Pięta Achillesa". Galeria Salazar Punch BOII.png|Salazar uderza Menendeza w pokoju przesłuchań Raul's Interrogation BOII.png|Przesłuchanie Menendeza Overpowered Odysseus BOII.png|Salazar przetrzymwany przez Menendeza Hallway Fight BOII.png|David walczy na korytarzu Turret Control Odysseus BOII.png|Mason kontroluje działka System Overriding BOII.png|"Sekcja" próbujący przejąć kontrolę nad systemem SEAL Assist BOII.png|Mason osłania oddział SEALs Menendez Outside BOII.png|Menendez przed drzwiami do pokoju kontrolnego z żołnierzem (jeśli DeFalco został zabity w misji "Karma") Overpowered Again Odysseus BOII.png|Menendez przetrzymujący Briggsa DeFalcoiKarma.jpg|DeFalco przed uderzeniem "Karmy" FaridStrzeladoDF.jpg|Farid strzela do DeFalco... SalazarZabijaFarida.jpg|...i zostaje zastrzelony przez Salazara DFzabijaKarme.jpg|DeFalco podcina gardło Chloe... DFkladzieKarme.jpg|...i kładzie jej ciało na ziemi DeFalcoidzie.jpg|DeFalco idzie w stronę Farida... DeFalcozastrzelony.jpg|...i zostaje przez niego trafiony... DeFalcostrzela.jpg|...po czym tuż przed upadkiem strzela do Farida... Faridmartwy.jpg|...w wyniku czego obaj giną SalazarstrzeladoKarmy.jpg|Salazar strzela do Karmy... FaridratujeKarme.jpg|...jednak ta zostaje uratowana przez Farida... KarmaatakujeSalazara.jpg|...po czym rzuca się na niego... Karmaupada.jpg|...a ten uderza ją i ta upada SalazarzabijaKarme.jpg|Salazar zabija Karmę Nic.jpg|Nic się nie dzieje Briggs' Death BOII.png|Śmierć Briggsa Virus Upload BOII.png|Raul wgrywający wirusa System Compromised BOII.png|"Sekcja" widzi, jakich zniszczeń dokonał wirus Salazar's Death BOII.png|Harper zabija Salazara (jeśli przeżył w misji "Pięta Achillesa") Evacuate Obama BOII.png|Walki na statku Obamauratowany.jpg|Drony KSO przylatują i ratują okręt Obamazatonął.jpg|USS Obama zostaje zatopiony przez drony Cordis Die en:Odysseus Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Black Ops II